warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heathertail
Concerns *Needs History completed. Done. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]][[User talk:Riverpelt|'StarClan's Chosen One XD']] 17:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Needs Categories added. *Needs Appearance added. *Needs Quotes added. Done. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]][[User talk:Riverpelt|'StarClan's Chosen One XD']] 23:39, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *Needs citations for trivia section. Already been taken care of. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]][[User talk:Riverpelt|'StarClan's Chosen One XD']] 23:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) die? When I browsed, I didn't find Heathertail's death!?GB 22:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Didn't she? Or was that just a dream with both Hollyleaf and Lionblaze talking in it?--Jayfeather 22:26, 11 November 2008 (UTC) It was a dream. She never died. -Warrior♥ Heathertail is soo nice and pretty, how in the world could Lionblaze hate her?! And death?! Where in StarClan did you find that! It was a dream! She did not die!~User:Hawkfire98 (Sigh) In the tunnels they nearly drowned, Lionblaze dreamed about Heathertail's death, he nearly killed her during the battle between all Clans before the eclipse, but NO, she didn't die. Heathertail is alive and well, with her own apprentice, as of Night Whispers. 13:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) She never died!-User:BBAIL22 Erin Hunter Chat? Should we put in there that Heathertail is not in love with Breezepelt, and still likes Lionblaze? This is from the most recent W&W chat. --Skyfeather '95 22:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone please give me a link to that chat? I keep hearing about it, but I can't find it anywhere. Jaypaw189 21:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie will she be anyone's mate already?! I mean, decide already girl!! Theroy She will became Lionblaze mate and come to Thunderclan and have kits with him. Breezepelt should be known as her mate, and they were apprentices when she fell in love with Lionblaze. Spiritcloud 17:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Link to chat here. Vicky says that no way are she and Breezepelt in love. Helixtalk 17:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) In the a chat it says she no longer loves lionblaze Cloudwish 21:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Please save the arguing about who Heathertail should choose for the forums, and all theories. This is a talk page about to edit Heathertail. 13:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Uh to that theiry thing Lionblaze and Cinderheart are in love so she wont leave Windclan ever A. This is editing! B. We know what to do! C. We should add it! Her tabby pixel She looks so pretty in her pixel! Why do her and Brindleface look different from the other tabbies though? Their whole bodies are covered in stripes, while the others are like...veins lol. Should we change all the other tabbies to make them look like her too? No we should not, they look fine the way they are. That is just the way some PCA artists do tabbies. Also if you want to continue this conversation take it to the forums.Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 14:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Help? Is there anything I can do to help on her page? Echoblaze 04:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm wondering if there is anything I can do too, Echoblaze. I don't think there is at the moment, though. ;) Chinapro2000 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) You never have to ask to do anything on a page, just do something contributive ;) There's always help needed! 21:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Parents Onestar could possibly be her father, though it hasn't been reveled, and a lot of people think whitetail is her mother, but there is no prof how they could be related, but since onestar and whitetail could possibly be mates, and onestar could possibly be her father, I can see how people think that they are her parents. Ever notice how onestar sort of looks like her? 23:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, a way you can find out who her mother is to look in the allegence of sunset and find the windclan queens. Her mother must be one of them, unless a cat became a queen right after sunset. Theories should be discussed on the Off-wiki Forum. And the allegiances aren't always right. Not all cats are listed. 21:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I think Whitetail is her mother. I looked in the allegiances and whitetail is a queen. But her father probably isn't onestar because him and whitetail aren't mates until night whispers. Do you think she has siblings? : This topic looks old, but I'd like to revisit it. I looked at the source for her parents: the person's question to Vicky mainly focused on whether they were mates and quoted a few lines from the scene in the book that heavily implies it; the Heathertail thing was kind of an offhand comment at the end. I believe the "well spotted" from Vicky was directed at the person having noticed that scene implying that they're mates, not that Heathertail's their kit, so I don't think that this is solid proof. I would like to remove this and ask Vicky on FB to confirm whether or not she's their kit. Dawnwing-WCF (talk) 02:48, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm pretty sure onestar and whitetail a are her parents, well onestar is definitely, I'm pretty sure it said so in the ultimate guide and somewhere in omen of the stars series... --Heatherspark (talk) 12:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Just because it said 'whitetail was sharing onestars den' does not mean they were mates. Although highky possibly, but it needs to be confirmed by the erins. This topic needs to be taken somewhere else, as this talk page is only to make the pages better 12:36, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to quickly say that Onestar and Whitetail probably had kits together. Soon after that was mentioned she was listed as a queen in the allegiances, and she was in the nursery. Cherrydawn (talk) 14:00, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Heathertail and Breezepelt are future mates! I mean more complicated than just friends*hint hint* Breezepelt standing very close to her give lionblaze a look that says''She's mine now''I'ts so obvious! :Nope. This belongs to the off-wki forums, not here 02:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia So what says that Heathertail giving birth to Breezepelt's kit means that she is no longer in love with Lionblaze? It's not like it's anything new to WindClan, taking a mate in your Clan even though you may still have lingering feelings for a ThunderClan cat. Not being a rabid shipper, just that it's a tiny hop to assume this in a series notorious for its dramatic love dodecahedrons.[[User:Cheetodust|'Cheeto Dust']] 19:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) NEver mind, read above.cite it rite tho I agree 19:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Family Aren't her parents Onestar and Whitetail? It used to say it on Onestar and Whitetail and Heathertail's articles. Correct me if I am wrong. [[User:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'What Do You Mean?']] 19:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) The cite for her 'family' is not a valid enough citation to be considered, so it remains a mystery 19:54, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Nvm then. Ok. [[User:~xXSpottedgorseXx~|'What Do You Mean?']] 12:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Age In The Sight at page 136, Heatherpaw says she has been an apprentice for a moon and a half. Apprentices start their training at six moons, so doesn't that mean she is 7.5 moons old at that point of the book? Su being uncannon. If we're gonna rid of all of Onestar and Whitetail's 'kits' because it's been confirmed by Vicky that all of Su's information are her own personal head cannons and OCs. Shouldn't we be getting rid of Heathertail being Onestar's kit as well? I mean the reference used, is a link to an answer being answered by Su, not one of the Erin hunters. Mellowix (talk) 07:50, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :Vicky said the Missing Kits were not canon, not all of what Su said. We're currently combing through to find what we need to remove. This is still a valid answer, and does not fall under what Vicky said was not canon. Eye color In The Sight, Lionpaw describes Heatherpaw as having violet eyes. In the rest of the series, she has blue eyes. Shouldn't this be fixed? Owlwing1 (talk) 23:39, February 28, 2018 (UTC) You can add that as a mistake in the "mistakes" section. Good catch! So to be clear, Heathertail should be considered as violet-eyed?Owlwing1 (talk) 21:21, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Also. I checked recently, and on page 136, Heatherpaw says, "... I'm Heatherpaw, by the way.", and Lionpaw thinks, Because your eyes are the color of heather. Heather is purple, correct?Owlwing1 (talk) 17:59, March 3, 2018 (UTC) 'DarkClan' When Heathertail and Lionblaze were apprentices, they met in the tunnels and started an imaginary Clan, DarkClan. In 'DarkClan', Heatherpaw's name was Heatherstar and Lionpaw's was Lionclaw. Should we add that to the infobox, for leader name/deputy name, and to allegiance, or because it's a made up Clan we can leave it off? Qibli77 (talk) 20:24, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Since it's not an official Clan, the rank is not officially a rank, so it doesn't count as a name. 20:26, June 21, 2019 (UTC)